


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Unit [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Beating, Blood and Violence, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Gen, Handcuffed, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Seungcheol, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Team, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, Whump, Work In Progress, protective Seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799065
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

He didn't where he was or how long he'd been there.He didn't know if anyone was ever going to find or rescue him.

What did know for sure however,was that almost every part of his body hurt like absolute hell.

He knew that he definitely had a head injury,he could see the blood flow over his eyes and block his field of vision.


End file.
